The present invention relates to a temperature and hygrometry control and regulation interface.
Numerous temperature regulation devices are known, which are sensitive to the difference existing between a temperature control signal and a temperature measurement signal from a transducer, these regulators producing a temperature regulation signal whose amplitude varies as a function of this difference. In particular, there are regulatorss of the PI (proportional integrator) type. The temperature regulation signal thus obtained generally serves to control heating means of variable output, particularly electric heating means.
Similarly, numerous hygrometry regulation devices are known, which are sensitive to the difference existing between a hygrometry control signal and a hygrometry measurement signal from a transducer, these regulators producing a hygrometry regulation signal as a function of this difference. These regulators are generally of the P (proportional) type and serve to control means controlling ventilation, for example ventilators in which the extraction flow is variable.
The simultaneous regulation of these two parameters, temperature and hygrometry, very frequently poses numerous problems when the regulators are independent of each other.
This is particularly the case in animal rearing premises where a strong production of latent heat during winter necessitates the maintenance of a sufficient level of ventilation for preserving a hygrometry acceptable for the animals; these premises being additionally heated in winter, one notes frequently a poor coordination between the two actions, heating and ventilation, which often exhibits itself by a strong ventilation flow at the same time as heating at high power.
One of the objects of the invention is to remedy these inconveniences, whilst improving the regulation of temperature and hygrometry of the premises, avoiding at the same time waste of energy. This joint management of temperature and hygrometry is equally applicable to human living quarters and to tertiary industries where the problems of regulating heat and ventilation are of the same type, but with different control points.